Víctima
by SangreAzu1
Summary: Levi es ciego y Erwin su amigo cree que es tiempo de que el hombre pierda su virginidad, por eso busca a un experto. Riren/Two Shot/ Yaoi. Para: Rocket R
1. Cenicienta, nadie me mira a los ojos

_Hola, soy yo, se que no he actualizado mi novela, pero no pude resistirme a escribir __esto._

_Espero__ disfruten de este escrito, yo me divertí, tenia un tiempo que no escribía lemoon por lo cual fue mas difícil de lo que recordaba, pero también refrescante, disculpen si es una asco, en serio lo intente._

_**Diclaimer**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son por completo de Isayama Hajime, en cambio la historia si salio de mi cabeza de acornion, perdón , acordeón, ¿verdad?_

_**Dedicado a:** Lindsey Lobo en facebook, @kyakuh en wattpad y tambien Rocket, realmente espero te guste mucho y si no es así perdón, discúlpame, pero espero no sea el caso, espero te diviertas leyéndolo tanto como yo me divierto con tus memes y me enamoro de tus Fan arts en facebook que son preciosos. Gracias Lindsey, por todo.__Ahora como siempre, disculpen mis faltas de ortografía, ¿llegara el día en que me pueda dejar de disculpar por esto? No lo creo,_ _pero me seguiré esforzando. _

Primera parte:

**_Cenicienta, nadie me mira a los ojos_**

El humo de cigarrillo y un poco de cannabis vuelve todo en la habitación tan nubloso, las luces rojas en las esquinas solo alumbran lo necesario, todo es rojo, el suelo, los sofás, el techo, los taburetes frente a la barra, incluso las paredes son rojas, viéndolo de esa manera parece querer imitar más la vista al infierno que al cielo que promete ser en su eslogan "Un trozo del cielo mismo" y se tienen rosas rojas también.

Él lo mira todo desde una de las esquinas, con sus ojos enormes de ese color tan característico viajando por la habitación, sentado de piernas cruzadas, el tacón colgando de su pie, como si no fuera lo suficientemente alto sin ellos.

Disfruta de su bebida al igual que de la música jazz y índie que colocan, de esas bandas desconocidas que cantan como murmurando poesía. Su nombre es Eren y se dedica a regalar suspiros hasta que ve a un hombre venir directo a él, se levantó en ese momento, se acomodo el traje y salió por la parte trasera, no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, se sentó en las escaleras junto a la basura de la parte trasera.

Su celular vibro, era de la página, lo ignora y mira al cielo mientras saca un cigarrillo de su pequeño bolsillo en la parte trasera de sus shorts negros. Eren es bailarín, baila en ese bar sobre la tarima, hace todo un espectáculo, por eso la gran pluma en su cabello, la camisa blanca con encaje y los tacones negros.

Entonces la puerta se abre un poco empujándole, es el hombre de adentro el que asoma un ojo en disculpa, él le dirige una mirada en que le dice un "descuida" y se levanta para dejarle salir, luego mientras el hombre sale del lugar se recarga en la pared de ladrillo del bar de enfrente.

Eren lo ve esta vez con más atención, con su traje azul rey y su cabello dorado brillando bajo la leve luz, sus ojos entonces le miran, le nota nervioso.

El nervioso Erwin se debate internamente, el piensa que muy probablemente acierte en lo que preguntara, pero también piensa que quizá falte al respeto al bailarín, aun así, se anima a preguntar. —¿Vendes tus servicios? —luego rápidamente como tropezando con sus palabras añade —¿O sabes dónde puedo conseguir un chico que lo haga?

Eren entonces le ve a los ojos con más intensidad, el hombre parece avergonzado, deja caer el cigarrillo y lo aplasta con su tacón. Algo en el le enoja, quizá es el hecho de que piense que es sexo servidor solo por como esta vestido y por bailar en un bar gay o quizá es por como se ve, con ese aire de hombre correcto que tiene nervios por estar en ese lugar. —Cuando venias para acá ¿viste todos esos chicos que están recargados en las paredes o en las paradas como si esperaran un taxi o algo? —habla Eren sin interés de ser amable, el rubio no le responde pero en sus ojos aparece el recuerdo de que efectivamente los vio de pie o dando vueltas a lo largo de la calle. —Bueno, cabeza de cacahuate, todos ellos se dedican a eso que buscas.

—¿Ellos? —no quiere sonar grosero, pero es que le parecía extraño, el esperaba otra cosa, algo mas..

—Así es, no esperes que un chico que vende sus servicios luzca pequeñas faldas o tacones como las prostitutas, si buscas un chico, entonces es porque quieres un chico y nosotros no nos vestimos de esa manera, solo ropa normal, nada de brillos y ropa pegada, eso es como de película porno amigo, o de fantasía de viejo rico, la prostitución masculina no es así realmente, después de todo estas en la calle rosa, todos los chicos de pie en las esquinas de una cuadra para acá son sexo servidores, no todos gays, no todos activos, no todos pasivos, no todos trabajan con hombres, otros si aunque no sean gays ¿Que es lo que buscas exactamente? — Eren se ríe un poco, una sonrisa zorruna, quizá porqué sabe que ese mes no le ha ido muy bien en la universidad. . —¿Si quiera lo sabes? Pareces tan perdido.

Erwin toma el tono de Eren por grosero, le habla como si fuera un tonto solo por preguntar, debió ofenderle justo como temía.

—No lo sabía, digo, jamás había intentado contratar un servicio como este. —se excusa ante el tono de Eren. —Solo busco a un chico gay, pasivo, ¿pasivo es el de debajo, no? —Él le asiente con la cabeza. —Pasivo entonces.

Eren no solo es bailarín, en sus tiempos libres también es "puto" "prostituto" "chapero" "taxiboy" "escort" o como quieras llamarle, la única diferencia es que el suele ofrecer sus servicios por Internet, en el bar solo baila, debes en cuando si encuentra algún cliente, pero muy debes en cuando. Aún así escanea al hombre, lleva un buen reloj así que está seguro que pagará bien, aunque el servicio no parece para el por la manera en la que parece no saber nada, después de todo hasta el gay mas recatado sabe lo que es un pasivo o un activo.

—No trabajo con hombres mayores de treinta y cinco años. —dice como respuesta a su pregunta, el otro le mira durante unos instantes.

Eren claro que fue de esos chicos parados en la calle, solo que con el tiempo vio que era más seguro hacerlo por una plataforma, aun así se sabía todos los trucos para venderse de pie frente a otra persona, llevaba tanto tiempo en eso que ya se sentía como su identidad misma, una parte de sí tan esencial como su homosexualidad, recordó las palabras de su amigo la primera vez que se paro en esa calle; "A los americanos les gusta hablar tonterías antes de hacerlo, a los cubanos les gusta ir a tomar un poco o bailar y luego entonces sí; al hotel, los rusos pagan de inmediato, los mexicanos no tanto, a ellos cóbrales por adelantado" había estado con tantos hombres que era imposible que alguien le hiciera tonto, y ese rubio americano parecía no estar en su ambiente.

—Cien la hora. —Erwin abrió un poco los ojos, como si se sorprendiera de la cantidad, pero Eren continuo antes de que el dijera más. —Puedes ir allá afuera a esa calle y dejarme tranquilo a mí, probablemente encuentres a más de tres chicos que te dejaran la hora a veinte dólares, pero no esperes el mismo servicio. A ellos los escogen sus clientes, yo en cambio, los elijo a ellos. —el hombre le miró de nuevo, escaneándolo.

Eren no se sentía intimidado, como hombre sabe que es muy hermoso y como gay sabe que lo es el doble, pero como prostituto él sabe que es simplemente extraordinario, no es fácil encontrar un escort tan lindo, por esa razón la mayoría de sus clientes son hombres de dinero, hombres en política o empresarios y en la página siempre es de los más buscados. Erwin a pesar de no ser gay, lo reconoce, porqué Eren siempre ha sido esa clase de personas que seduce a la gente con su belleza, con su voz, con sus movimientos, algo en el es simplemente seductor, simplemente sexual, quizá por su ofició, no sabría decirlo, pero el chico lo tiene en el, un aire a peligro, algo de misterio en sus ojos, de travesía.

—Bien, no es para hoy, pero si para el próximo viernes, ¿puedes ese día?

—Está bien para mi, usualmente soy yo el que va al sitio, si quieres te doy mi número y me mandas la dirección y la hora en especifico, ¿te parece?

Eren le dicto el número de su segundo teléfono, uno de esos cacahuates que compras en cualquier tienda de auto servicio, solo era para recibir llamadas de ese tipo, así no se confundía entre sus celulares. —¿Cuál es tu nombre? —le pregunto Erwin para poder registrarlo de esa manera.

—Henry Tuke. —respondió con naturaleza.

—Bien, Henry, el servicio es en realidad para un amigo mío.

—Está bien para mí. —se encogió de hombros restándole interés, Eren miro su reloj, ya era hora de volver dentro, seguía unos turnos más y luego directo a su casa. —Debo irme, envíame mensaje ese día. —se dio la vuelta, pero el rubio le tomó del brazo.

—Una última cosa. Es que el...—hubo un instante de tensión entre ellos, pero Eren se mantenía esperando la continuación, quizá era algo de fetiches o esa clase de cosas, el rubio necesito dos grandes bocanadas de aire mirándole a los ojos y dijo al fin con una voz temblorosa —: El es ciego.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Eren rebotó la pelota de plástico contra el techo sobre su cama, la recibió de regreso una y otra vez, era ese día. Su cabello le caía por los hombros, estaba desnudo sobre su cama, solo con la toalla enredada de la cadera para abajo, las gotas escurrían de su cabello y el estaba con el sol del atardecer sobre su pecho.

Estaba algo nervioso, eso era extraño en el puesto que siempre estaba seguro a la hora de ir con sus clientes, se hacía de bloques y iba directo a ellos, pero nunca había estado con alguien ciego antes, el miedo a lo desconocido le estaba haciendo pensar demasiado en las cosas, se repetía que sería exactamente igual que con otros clientes, busco por Internet y encontró que de hecho debía enfocarse en sus demás sentidos, en el tacto y demás, aunque no había tanta información como la que el necesitaba. Pero aún así tenía dudas sobre cómo tocarlo o qué sería bueno para él, además si el hombre era ciego ¿cómo se supone que su belleza le serviría? Estaba seguro de que iba a tocarle y sentir el buen cuerpo que tenía, pero no vería su mayor arma, no vería sus ojos, ni sus sonrisas que suele volverlos locos, se sentía un poco inseguro sin su apariencia de por medio considerando que no era el ser más educado o la persona más amable del mundo, tenía el odio de muchos por ser tan arrogante, egocéntrico o hasta cierto punto un tanto narcisista.

Pero cuando dio la hora se dijo a sí mismo que se dejara de juegos, que el rubio le había pagado varias horas por adelantado y él no era ningún ladrón, así que sin más se levantó, visto, alistó y salió de su casa donde el auto que había pedido ya estaba fuera, se subió y espero llegar a la dirección.

Pero el encuentro no inició hasta que estuvo en la habitación del hotel, no había nadie ahí todavía, el tenia una llave que el rubio le dio, luego por un mensaje de Erwin supo que el desconocido ya estaba en el edificio, camino a el.

Se acomodo mejor en el sillón cuando escucho la chapa moverse y entonces apareció, con su bastón desplegable en mano, lo doblo y camino al interior con naturalidad.

Eren ha conocido a un montón de hombres, tantos que reconoce en que categoría va cada uno con solo mirarle, esas categorías que se ha creado el mismo, porqué reconoce a todos los hombres que llegan a él con solo mirarles a los ojos, los más sucios, los más locos, los más lujuriosos, los enfermos y luego están los que son como él. Especiales. Especial porque sus ojos no le decían nada, no veía nada en ellos.

Eren se dio cuenta que quizá el extraño era más afortunado que él, decidió así que la mirada de pena en el rostro del rubio al rebelarle su discapacidad no era más que envidia que por ser tan estúpido no lograba siquiera reconocer, no la sentía, como un humano a un fantasma, ni siquiera sabía que estaba ahí, pero este podía estar en su misma casa, en su interior paseándose de un lado para otro.

Esto lo pensó Eren porqué, en ese momento noto, que ese humano frente a él era más sabio, era tan fácil de saberlo con solo mirarlo, tan fácil como este aire que Eren le daba a las personas. Miraba otro mundo, un mundo que Eren no podría mirar, sus ojos se lo dijeron cuando volteo hacia donde estaba el, quizá sintió su mirada. Su madre nunca le dejaba mirar a la gente discapacitada, esto incluía a los ciegos, lo cual le hacía agua la boca de curiosidad.

Y qué guapo era.

Que inteligencia reflejaban sus facciones.

Que modo de ser humano tan impresionante.

El hombre se movió por la habitación con ligereza, tirando el portafolio en la cama, Eren no tenía idea de cómo sabía dónde se ubicaba, pero el portafolio cayó justo en el medio, alzó su bastón y lo coloco sobre un mueble, entonces Eren se aclaro la garganta y los ojos del otro viajaron justo hasta donde estaba.

"Impresionante" pensó Eren.

—¿Eres de la limpieza? — pregunto revelando una voz áspera y aterciopelada de tono ronco que le provocó un leve estremecimiento. —Puedes irte ahora, estoy algo cansado.

El hombre no tenía idea del regalo que le estaba haciendo su amigo. Eren se levantó del sillón con los pies descalzos para no hacer ruido.

Se paseo lentamente, vestido solamente con la bata de seda carmín del hotel, pensó en estar listo antes de que el hombre llegara porque seria difícil quitarse la ropa después, sus pies se deslizaron silenciosos por la alfombra, le observo más de cerca, de espaldas quitándose la corbata frente a un mueble donde su demás ropa descansaba, eso significaba que llevaba días quedándose en el hotel. Su piel blanca quedó a centímetros de él, su nuca rapada estaba inclinada hacia el frente y el cabello azabache le caía largo por los costados hasta tocar sus pómulos.

Se removió un poco como si advirtiera su cercanía.

Eren le paso los brazos por el cuello con lentitud, como el caer de una pluma sobre el suelo, pego su rostro a su cuello y aspiro el fino perfume.

—¿Si estas cansado entonces como es que vamos a jugar? — ronroneo en su oído y el otro se tenso por completo. —Tranquilo, no soy ningún asesino, aunque si he estado a punto de matar de placer a uno que otro. —rio conquistador, controlando cada risa para que sonaran como quería que lo hicieran.

Sus manos bajaron por el torso, pasando debajo de sus brazos hasta el frente de su entrepierna donde se mantuvo jugando un poco con el cinturón. Una risa coqueta escapo de sus labios. —Tu amigo Erwin me hizo prometer que te daría la mejor noche de tu vida. —la voz sedosa se coló por los oídos del hombre, sentía los labios contra su cuello bañados de seducción. —Y yo soy el mejor en complacer deseos. — luego tiro un poco del cinturón. —¿Tienes alguno?

Lo soltó cuando sintió que giraba sobre sus pies, el hombre quedó de frente a él.

—¿Eres un Escort? — su voz revelaba confusión y asombro, una de sus cejas delgadas se levantó.

—Bingo. — dio unos pasos hacia atrás y jalo el bastón sobre el mueble, se alejo solo un poco, lo suficiente para colocar la punta del bastón en el pecho del azabache. —No estés tan nervioso, Levi, no muerdo.

—No, verás, yo no necesito este servicio. —el hombre suspiro como irritado, no sabía qué hacer, tenía un prostituto metido en su cuarto, uno que olía bien. —De verdad que no, lamento esta confusión.

—Todos necesitan mi servicio, solo que no todos pueden pagarlo. Eres un hombre afortunado.

Eren suelta el bastón y avanza hacia el de nuevo, toca el cuello de la camisa y parte de su cuello blanco como el marfil.

El ciego lo detiene tomándole ambas manos sin gran fuerza— Escucha, yo soy virgen, por lo tanto definitivamente no necesito este servicio. —lo dice como si este fuera algún tipo de mantra que le protege, como si fuera definitivo y Eren quiere reír de ironía, pero en su lugar se pega a su oreja, lame sus labios y le susurra con un poco de burla en la voz, una burla que se deshace en su respiración caliente. —Que divertido...de verdad que eres muy divertido — su voz es maliciosa y risas calientes brotan de su garganta, entonces sonríe, siente sus dientes atrapar su lóbulo, delicado como una mordida a un pétalo. —No seas tan tímido.

Sus sentidos se amplían, puede sentir la voz caliente, escucha cada respiración, siente cada roce de sus cuerpos incluso antes de que sucedan, lo siente contra él, su peso encima suyo.

—¿Quieres tocar? — se aleja un poco sacando los brazos de su cuello —Puedes tocar donde quieras. —Eren se abre la bata y le toma las muñecas. El primer instinto de Levi es alejarlas, pero el chico se las sostiene entre la suavidad de sus manos, las uñas le rozan delicadamente su palma, sus dedos son delgados y afilados, la superficie cambia, lo que está contra sus manos es el cuerpo del chico, su piel, el pecho quizá por la forma en que sube y baja en lentas respiraciones.

Levi toca, con la punta de sus dedos toca la piel, es suave, primero le toca lento, desconfiado y luego con algo más de ánimo sigue su recorrió hacia arriba no queriendo bajar, se encuentra con los pectorales un poco marcados del obviamente menor chico, su voz se lo ha dicho, debe rondar los veinte.

Eren nota por su parte que su manera de tocar es un tanto diferente, más calmada, le acaricia las curvas como queriendo darle forma, subiendo por su espalda cubierta de seda, paseando por sus caderas con las manos, disfrutando de las texturas, como si fuera de barro y el otro el escultor.

Levi puede percibir su altura, su estructura, su peso incluso con solo tocarlo, es algo que ha aprendido a hacer con el tiempo. Siente las puntas de su cabello colgar un poco por la espalda, entonces lo toma entre su mano, delicado, acerca su nariz y huele en su cuello, su perfume es excitante, su olor le revuelve un poco el estómago, siente un poco de humedad en la parte de su nuca, como si se hubiera dado un baño antes, es refrescante.

Le atrae indudablemente.

—¿Es cierto que a los ciegos les excita la voz? — suelta con coqueteo jugando también con sus uñas en su nuca rapada, eso le produce un leve cosquilleo.

—La tuya si, es exquisita. —es verdad, su acento, ese pequeño acento casi invisible, pero que él podía reconocer, ¿que era? ¿Aleman quizá? Su voz le era simplemente atractiva, mas si consideramos que la voz de una persona es de las cosas que ahora le dejan saber si alguien le atrae.

Levi también era capaz de notar el interés en su voz, la curiosidad, simplemente se dejaba tocar sin oponerse en ningún momento. Es alto, delgado, tiene un bonito cuerpo de proporciones delicadas, un cabello suave, su piel es suave y firme, y huele malditamente bien, ¿sería su piel?¿su cabello o su perfume? Es un olor que le hace salivar, algo dulzón y terroso a la vez, como a flor bajo el sol.

Eren ríe cuando le toca arriba de las costillas. —Lo siento, me ha dado cosquillas. —Levi se deleita con su tono de voz y con esa risa tan agradable, que bonita era su voz en sí.

Eren es curioso y le ha preguntado algo, así que Levi deja salir la pregunta en su cabeza mientras husmea con su nariz en el cuello. —¿Por qué haces esto?

El castaño le suelta, le empuja y el cae de sentón sobre la cama, es agresivo, esta vez se sienta sobre él, su peso cae sobre sus muslos y pelvis, justo donde su miembro somnoliento se encuentra, la sensación es buena, sus glúteos son esponjosos.

—¿Por qué crees que lo hago?

—Dinero.

Un escalofrío le recorre al sentir la lengua tibia del menor escalar por todo el ancho de sus palpitaciones que resuenan en su cuello, húmeda y obscena viajando hacia abajo hasta donde el cuello de la camisa inicia. —Así que tú crees que yo soy una especie de víctima —le tira de la corbata y desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa, muerde donde está el hueso de su clavícula y le da un empujón que le hace caer la espalda contra la cama, Eren se acomoda mejor sobre él y comienza a abrir su camisa. —Sabes, Levi...— su voz es provocadora a niveles sucios. —Más que la víctima —en su cabeza sus palabras resuenan como tambores que se desvanecen lentamente arrastradas por el libido —Creo que soy el cazador. — suelta un pequeño ronroneo exotico, se estremece por completo al sentirlo terminar con el último de sus botones, pasea sus manos cálidas por todo su abdomen, Levi reprime un jadeo al sentir la lengua tibia correr por la línea que divide su pecho. Su vida es bastante normal, ¿saben? Va al gimnasio, al trabajo, pasea a su perro. La siente húmeda correr hacia arriba, puede sentir cada movimiento de esta, cada temblor del musculo húmedo, cada que la devuelve a su boca y la vuelve a cubrir de saliva, recorre el camino entero hasta su manzana de Adán, se ve casi obligado a el mismo empujar un poco contra la lengua. Le tenía hipnotizado en cada uno de sus toques, perdido en cada pequeño respirar.

Levi le toca el rostro, no puede evitarlo, sus manos le cosquilleaban

Un ciego normal te diría que eso solo te da una idea del rostro de la persona, y es cierto, ¿pero acaso no es mejor una idea que puede sea errada a no tener ninguna?

Siente sus mejillas, son suaves y lisas, su nariz es tan delgada como su dedo meñique, sus pestañas son largas, muy largas y sus cejas se mueven pobladas, tiene una frente pequeña, su barbilla es marcada y su rostro es delgado.

Demasiado sucio para ser un ángel, pero lo imagina como uno.

Y ambos están curiosos sobre el otro, con esa enorme atracción entre ambos, Eren presiente que será una noche divertida.

—¿Y bien? ¿Crees que soy atractivo? Lo soy. —le quita las manos y reparte algunos besos en ellas. —Lástima que no puedes ver mi mejor atributo. — se atreve a decir aunque pueda resultar cruel, eso le gusta a Levi, el chico no tiene miedo a herirlo, le gusta su descaro, no le hace sentir como con otras parejas, no lo siente temeroso o nervioso, tampoco parece tener miedo a dañar sus sentimientos. —:Pero puedes sentir el segundo. — le toma de las manos y las guía hasta su redondo y suave trasero, se da cuenta que ya no tiene más la bata de seda, la piel se siente suave, carnosa, esponjosa, pero firme a la vez. Lo aprieta más contra sí, no sabe porque, debería estarlo corriendo de su habitación, pero se siente muy bien así que lo presiona contra su miembro, cruzando líneas entre el infierno y el paraíso, y casi no se reconoce cuando piensa que de verdad quiere follarlo. Le gusta su voz, le gusta su olor, le gusta cómo se siente su cuerpo y se cuestiona ¿por qué no?

—Parece que tienes un buen paquete escondido guapo, ¿puedes ser más varonil? — su voz de verdad le estaba volviendo loco, su respiración, sus toques sobre su pecho. Todo él le estaba consumiendo, tendido de su mano como un cigarrillo desechable. —Eres todo un hombre, seguro tienes muchas chicas muriendo por ti allá fuera.

Levi no sabe si lo dice solo porqué es su trabajo hacerle sentir bien o si su honestidad no ha terminado y lo que dice es verdad.

El chico estira su mano y tira de su cabello. Todo él es agresividad o delicadeza, pero nunca un movimiento entre ambos. Se siente un deseó extraño en el aire, el deseo de escucharlo gemir con esa voz tan sucia que tiene.

—Tu cabello es muy negro. — dice, Levi entonces sin saber el porqué lo toma como una oportunidad para preguntar más de lo que sus manos pueden decirle sobre su apariencia.

Estaba muy curioso, quería más detalles para la imagen en su cabeza.

—¿De qué color es el tuyo?

—Mmmm...quizá verde, azul, rosa, naranja, guinda — ríe está vez más alegremente cosa que no deja de hacer su voz provocadora, especialmente cuando su trasero sigue sobre su miembro. — ¿Por qué no jugamos un juego? Intenta adivinar, si pierdes puedo hacerte una pregunta y si ganas te doy un beso.

Levi querría haberle dicho que no le importaba, pero no supo que quería tanto un beso de él hasta que se lo sugirió, ¿cómo no se le había ocurrido antes? Estaba muy concentrado en la saliva sobre su pecho.

—No suelo besar clientes, ¿Acaso no parezco más romántico de esa forma? —el ríe juguetón, un poco, de verdad es muy joven.—Pero es tu primera vez así que es especial.

Su piel ya quemaba al sentirlo sobre él, pero el castaño se recostó sobre su pecho y sus manos se posaron en su cabeza, la piel contra piel, su calor mezclándose con el suyo, acostado sobre su barriga arriba suyo podía sentir la delicadez de su cuerpo, cada movimiento de su piel lisa.

Sus carnosos labios le besan la frente, luego bajan por todo su rostro construyendo un camino de toques suaves. —¿Si? — le preguntó en un tono bajo, el azabache asintió hipnotizado mientras sentía como bajaba más y más los besos cortos hasta la comisura de sus labios, estuvo a nada de casi besarle, maldición, incluso pudo sentir su aliento con olor mentoso sobre el suyo y sus manos apretar su cabello mientras su cintura se movía muy lentamente, sentía sus miembros restregándose de arriba a abajo, y los labios apenas tocarse, lo deseaba, podía sentir las sensaciones deliciosas que un beso suyo podría otorgarle, estaba listo y se alejo.

—Si lo quieres intenta adivinar. — tomo de nuevo su mano derecha y la acaricio, luego la humedad de la boca caliente le succiono dos de sus dedos, podía sentir sus dientes, cada uno de ellos bien formados, la lengua jugueteo ambos dedos en el interior, los dientes mordiendo sus yemas con algo de fuerza, le gustaba, que mordiera mas.

—¿Rubio? — el chico sobre el dejo sus dedos y presiono el roce de sus miembros con más fuerza.

—Perdiste ¿Siempre has sido ciego?

A ese punto el ya no planeaba soltarlo, lo necesitaba, lo necesitaba más que nada, sentía su piel entera arder, el deseo temblar al compas de la punta de su miembro.

—No. —su voz cambió, era el doble de gruesa.

Eren comenzó a restregarse de nuevo sobre su pelvis , Levi no evito llevar sus manos a su cadera para presionarlo más hacia él y su creciente excitación. Tocó más de él, palpando sus glúteos, subiendo por sus caderas y escalando con cuidado de no perderse en el camino, pronto se topo con los pequeños pezones alborotados, tocando esa piel tan tersa que entre sus manos se prendía.

—¿Te gusta que hable sucio? — le ronroneo saltando un poco sobre él, eso le saco un leve suspiro.

—Sí. —Dios, si, le gustaba más que nada.

—Aún no aciertas ni una sola.— sentía como el miembro en los pantalones de Levi se volvía más grande contra sus movimientos, estaba casi seguro que dentro de los bóxers el miembro ya estaba duro y venoso —Aaah...—Eren jadeo al techo de la cama tirando un poco del cuello de su camisa de vestir, el sonido le pareció casi un orgasmo a Levi, casi pudo verlo escapar de esos labios esponjosos cubiertos de lascivia.

—¿Castaño?

—Así es.

Un instante en silencio donde sólo su ropa hacia ruido, Levi lo imagino con cabello castaño y entonces de un empujón el chico le beso ardientemente

Los labios le hormiguearon, la saliva mojo un poco su labio inferior mientas los labios se balanceaban a la par coordinados por una inteligencia desconocida. No sintió fuegos artificiales, fue algo más explosivo, fue una bomba nuclear y la toxina le invadió capaz de derretirlo, de desvanecerlo, de succionarle el alma por los labios. Cada musculo de su cuerpo se encendió.

Era increíble, ese chico era increíble, se sentía como una fiera sobre él.

Le empujó hacia abajo mientras le besaba con hambre y desesperación, pura pasión mordiendo sus labios, chupando y succionado, mientras apretaba ambos muslos entre sus manos, sabia tan bien, le tomo de la cabeza, atrapo sus cabellos y le invadió con su lengua, la sensación era increíble, era algo que su lengua degustaba como nada nunca, quería comérselo entero, tragarlo de un mordisco para probarlo por completo. El castaño hizo temblar sus sentidos cuando empujó su trasero fuertemente.

Un jadeo ronco escapo de Levi y se separo sintiendo como el rostro del chico ardía entre sus manos.

—Tus ojos. —dijo buscando de inmediato poder reanimar el beso.

Eren se tomó un segundo para admirarlo. Qué guapo era, ¿por qué seguía siendo un hombre virgen? No había razón, no era inexperto del todo y era atractivo, ser ciego no podía ser realmente la razón.

—¿Son cafés también? —le presiono apresurado.

—No creo que esta la logres adivinar. —le siguió el juego enredando sus brazos en su nuca y levantando su cadera hacia la suya rozo sus pelvis.

—Lo haré por otro beso.

—Si es que puedes pensar. —su mano bajo entre la pequeña separación de sus cuerpos y le apretó el miembro por encima del pantalón, apretando desde donde se sentían los testículos y subiendo por lo largo del miembro. —Tienes un amigo increíble, ¿quieres hacerlo ahora?

—No, no si yo no te he besado de nuevo antes. — bajo su rostro a su pecho repartiendo besos por sus clavícula, guiándose de sus manos y conclusiones encontró sus botones cereza, beso uno lento primero apreciando la textura del pezón, luego lo mordió sintiendo contra su lengua como se volvía más duro, más delicioso cuando chupo.

—¡Ah! — gimoteo Eren arqueándose hacia él, Levi sintió lo que intuía era el miembro palpitante del menor contra su abdomen, sus delicados testículos acariciarlo un poco cubiertos con esa piel sensible y el miembro dar golpecitos contra su abdomen bajo. Le gustaba eso, podía hacerlo todo el día, podía chuparle todo el día los pezones si el chico prometía estremecerse de esa manera, si prometía que le tiraría de los cabellos de esa forma.

Se alejo de su pecho, tocó el cuerpo bajo de él, acariciando la cintura levemente marcada, se sentía precioso. —Negros.

—Con esta ya perdiste por tercera vez.— fue lo que escucho antes de ser empujado con fuerza, lo dejo debajo de nuevo, tiro de su saco y camisa sacándolos por completo, sus movimientos ahora eran bruscos, apresurados.

—Tampoco me has dicho tu nombre.

—Soy todo un misterio entonces, ¿no es así Levi Ackerman?

—Que injusto.

—Llámame como quieras, si no tienes imaginación solo dime Henry. —bajo sus manos al cinturón y comenzó a quitarlo, sus dedos bruscos, cada vez más desesperados, jalando con salvajismo de su cinturón para tirarlo, empujo algo mas fuera de la cama, se imaginaba era su maletín por la forma en que se escucho el golpe contra la alfombra.

—Ese no suena como tu nombre real. —sus latidos eran rápidos y casi no podía pensar, solo podía sentirlo, olerlo, tocarlo, pensar estaba de más.

—No mas charla, Levi. Destruyamos esta cama.

Levi contiene el aliento ante él, es malditamente caliente, le saca el miembro sin nada de timidez.

—Rayos Levi, esto merece que sepas mi nombre. Tenía tiempo que no veía uno así. —lo sintió escurrirse entre sus piernas, bajando un poco de la cama para posicionar su rostro tan cerca de su miembro que podía sentir el aliento sobre él.

Desde los ojos de Levi todo es negro, puede imaginar su silueta, imaginarlo de rodillas, pero todo lo que siente son sus dedos y las palmas enrollarse al rededor de su miembro bañadas en un líquido, por el olor dulzón que llega a su nariz reconoce que es algún lubricante, la textura también es demasiada espesa para ser saliva.

Su cuerpo entero se llena de palpitaciones, las manos del chico comienzan a masturbarle, jugando de arriba a abajo con su miembro, le gusta tanto el contacto, la delicadeza con la que estrella su puño contra el tronco del falo, el sonido casi murmurante de su piel al descubrir y cubrir su miembro en cada caricia, es como el chapoteo de una rana sobre el agua, el puede imaginarlo, la imagen en su mente le excita, pero lo que siente, eso lo vuelve loco. Se sujeta a la sabana al sentir el escurrir de saliva que cae por el labio del castaño, lo siente caer desde arriba sobre la punta de su miembro, demasiado caliente y liquido para ser lubricante, se retuerce un poco y contiene unos jadeos en su garganta.

La lengua le toca, está seguro, o ¿no fue así? El contacto fue tan corto que no sabe si de verdad lo sintió o solo lo imagino. Pero la segunda vez está seguro cuando su miembro se estremece contra ella, su lengua tan caliente y húmeda se moldeo a la punta, no sabe que es, no sabe si son sus labios al rededor de su miembro o sus manos, pero que exquisito se siente, el cuerpo entero le vibra, se sostiene de las sábanas y una risa le embriaga los oídos. —¿Se siente bien, verdad?

Esa voz, esa voz que parece haber eliminado todos los demás sonidos, sus oídos deciden solo centrarse en ella, jamás escucho a alguien hablar de esa manera, era sucio. Con solo escucharlo podía imaginarse esa misma voz cubierta por su miembro, gimiendo y jadeando.

—Está muy rojo y grande, Levi, tienes todas estas venas salteadas. —su lengua recorre una, lo sabe porqué la sensación es abrumadora. Solo lo siente, se pierde por completo dentro de las sensaciones.

Le acaricia los testículos también, masajeándolos con maestría, luego Levi se arquea un poco cuando el calor invade su miembro, cuando la suavidad de lo que el intuye son sus labios aprietan alrededor de su miembro, siente la humedad, las paredes de las mejillas sumidas que acarician su miembro.

—¡Joder! —cada sensación, sus movimientos de atrás a adelante, todo el placer que siente, se siente tan jodidamente bien, sus parpados se cierran con fuerza, los dedos se le tensan, cada movimiento de su lengua sobre su verga es puramente maestro, esa lengua que se sentía como de seda y sus palmas delicadas subiendo y bajando por el resto del falo, sentía ese insistente placer recorrer todo su miembro, cada vez más caliente, más y más a medida de las succiones y salpicones que hacia su boca, el palpitar estridente llenándole los oídos en un ¡pump pump! desesperado. — ¡Si, sigue! — todo era rápido, su boca subiendo y bajando una y otra vez, los cabellos rozando sus muslos, la piel de su miembro se sentía tan sensible y delgada que con cualquier roce el soltaba jadeos profundos.

Luego no lo sintió más, el chico le había soltado con un "plop" cubierto de saliva y ya no había rastro de su presencia, ni un ruido, como desaparecido en el viento. Quizá estaba soñando, un sueño donde un desconocido prostituto le hacía apreciar sus sentidos como ninguna otra cosa.

Busco a tientas un poco, palpando la cama, pero no lo encontraba, su pulso se sentía como un caballo de carreras a media huida, su miembro estaba más que duro y aun se estremecía de placer. —¿T-tu..dónde estás?

Silencio, solo silencio. Tenía que estar por algún lado, pero ¿dónde? Miro a todos lados como si eso le fuera a ayudar de alguna manera, se maldijo, pero también sabía que estaba ahí, por algún lado con una sonrisa de esas que le había hecho descaradamente contra su piel, si solo su corazón se calmara el podría concentrarse en lo que escuchaba, pero no podía. Imposible.

Alzo su torso recargándose sobre sus codos, los músculos se le tensaron un poco y miro justo al frente, aun podía olerlo, como un verdadero animal en celo.

—Estoy aquí, no te enojes, solo...déjamelo todo a mí.

Y en un instante lo sintió muy cerca de él, no estaba ahí antes cuando palpo la cama, pero ahora en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba tomando su miembro con su mano, le deslizó algo por el falo y luego lo tomó en su palma para empujarlo contra algo, algo caliente del que escurría líquido en gotas, ¿sus labios quizas?

—Lo meteré ahora, Levi.

—¿Qué? ¿Harás qué?

—Voy a llevarte al cielo...¡aah!..— gemía al aire mientras empujaba más contra su miembro, el subió las manos y lo entendió por fin cuando la punta de su falo se hundió en ese interior caliente y viscoso por el lubricante. Estaba sobre él, con las piernas a cada lado de su cadera, pero sin tocarlo, por eso no lo había sentido antes, ¿como había llegado ahí sin que lo notara? Encontró las caderas y se aferro a ellas enterrando las uñas en su piel mientras Eren descendía más y más, las manos de él se apoyaron en sus hombros hundiéndolo un poco en la cama. Se empujó con salvajismo de golpe hasta absorberlo todo, Eren gimió, gimió agudamente tan candente como para prender el mismo aire. Levi nunca había conocido a un chico como ese, tenía el control, se sentía tan confiado y salvaje, tan fugaz. —Y luego...luego voy a tirarte de regreso al infierno...¡ah..que grande! —a pesar de sus palabras confiadas Levi sentía sus caderas temblar, bajo sus manos, acariciando de aquí a allá mientras el chico se mantenía quieto, recorrió sus glúteos con dulzura, suavemente masajeando un poco. Levi no podía pensar, era como si le hubieran sacudido el suelo, estaba perdido en una nube de placer, aun así, de alguna manera logro decirle lo siguiente sin tartamudear:

—¿Ya vas a decirme tu nombre?

—¿Sigues con eso? — su voz era tan errática como la de él, su cuerpo seguía temblando y el pecho le subía y bajaba con fiereza, le escuchaba tomar bocanadas fuertes.

—Sí, realmente quiero saberlo.

—Eren, soy Eren. —antes de que Levi pudiera decirle algo el menor se meneo contra él, apretando sus manos sobre su pecho y que bien se había sentido ese ligero movimiento acompañado de sus uñas enterrándose en su pecho.

—¡Eren! — gimió en un tono ronco parecido a un rugido, le dejo mover sus deliciosas caderas sobre su miembro, las meneaba de una forma impresionante, sin cansarse y el choque de sus pieles se escuchaba como el trote de un caballo. Eren gemía candente en cada bajada, acelerando cada vez más con sus muslos sudando y se impulsaba, en círculos, en movimientos frenéticos, no había cansancio en el.

Tener esa enorme verga debajo suyo le volvía un poseso.

—Mis ojos son esmeraldas, a veces...aah..a veces dorados.

Tiro de su rostro hacia él, sin importarle lo que el chico pensaba, Levi no podía parar de gemir su nombre de todas maneras, el pecho le iba a estallar, el falo le iba a estallar, se sentía como a punto de morirse, su corazón no latía a ritmos normales, el cuerpo le ardía, así que no le importo besarle en su contra, besarle con tanta hambre mientras el también arremetida contra el chico, no sabía nada de eso, pero Eren estaba gimiendo su nombre también así que muy mal no podía estarlo haciendo. Todo le gustaba, sus gemidos como lloriqueos, el aroma de su piel, los sonidos de sus cuerpos, hasta el sudor que escurría del cabello del castaño, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en eso, era como si nada fuese real aparte de su piel, aparte de él, aparte del deseo. Le beso con hambre, de verdad quería devorarlo, tragarlo por su garganta, era un deseo insano.

Sucio, candante, desenfrenado ;la cama chirriaba pero no importaba, Levi se guiaba de sus manos, le mordía el brazo, le besaba el cuello, mordisqueando donde sus labios alcanzaban.

—Muévete más cariño.

Y jura que pudo verlo, meneándose sin control sobre él, con las puntas de su cabello castaño rebotando y soltando gotas de sudor que caen por su espalda mientras mueve frenéticamente sus caderas, pudo ver su cuerpo candente y desesperado por más cubierto de sudor y bajo la poca luz dorada de la lámpara, Levi pudo ver su rostro, sus gemidos salir de su boca, sus carnosos labios y su barbilla alzada al techo de la cama gritando su nombre como nadie nunca lo había dicho antes "¡Levi! ¡Levi!" sus manos se apretaron más contra su pecho y salto con más fuerza con un sonoro gemido, iba a sacarse el alma por la garganta. Entonces bajo su mirada hacia él, sus ojos brillaban tanto dentro de su mente, cambiando de tono como gemas. Se acerco a sus labios y comió de ellos cada pensamiento ajeno, le dejo en blanco. En serio estaba tocando el cielo. Sus movimientos sobre su miembro, sus labios, sus caderas, sus ojos, todo eso le dejaron extasiado, en un punto desconocido de placer que le dejó la cabeza en blanco por varios minutos. Con el cuerpo vibrando y el ceño fruncido.

Pudo escucharlo gemir, justo después de iluminar su mundo oscuro, le escucho gemir alto y su semen salir sin control como un corcho arrancado de una botella de vino.

Cuando recobro la cordura luego de varios minutos y su respiración volvió a la normalidad, se percato del semen sobre su abdomen cuando lo sintió caliente y escurriendo por los costados de su cadera, no busco mucho pues el cuerpo de Eren estaba derrotado a su lado.

—Eres hermoso.— le susurro lento y algo en el joven se removió, porque él no había dicho "increíble" como para elogiar que tan bueno era en el acto, no, el dijo "hermoso" aunque no podía verle, así que lo que le había gustado era él, el de verdad, el de dentro. Eren se alejo de un salto asustado de eso, de todo eso. Las piernas le temblaban y necesitaba varios minutos más para poder pararse, pero se arrastro a un costado de la cama.

—Debo irme.

Entonces supo que era el momento en que le lanzaría de regreso al infierno.

—Quédate. —le suplico.

—No. —dijo demasiado rápido, mientras Levi intuía se vestía en algún lugar de la habitación.—Debo irme. — escucho pasos apresurados por toda la habitación, algunos tropiezos y más de una caída. —Yo espero haberlo hecho pasar un buen rato. Adiós.

Todo era tan abrupto, como cortar un árbol de un solo machetazo.

—¿No me das un beso de despedida?

Levi estaba preparado para oír el abrir y cerrar de la puerta, sabía que le dolería, pero en cambio sintió la cama hundirse y los dulces labios darle un pequeño beso que aún sabía a sexo. —Adiós.

Y entonces si escucho el cerrar de la puerta y no supo porqué creyó que le dolería menos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Levi se levanto con un enorme remordimiento, no solo había perdido su virginidad, lo cual la verdad no le afectaba tanto, no es como que estuviera conservándola por algún motivo en particular. El remordimiento era porque definitivamente debió ir tras el chico, pararlo, preguntarle; ¿por qué esa forma de correr?, ¿había dicho algo malo o era una rutina para el hacerle eso a un hombre?, ¿qué era eso que olía tan bien en él?, ¿era imposible olvidarlo?, ¿por qué se sentía de esa manera? Explícate, Eren.

Ese era su ultimo día en el hotel también, la tubería de su casa ya debería estar bien, llevo mas días de lo supuesto. Se levanto, aun cuando su corazón aun temblaba ante su recuerdo, podía sentirlo, ¿era normal que se sintiera de esa manera? Como si le hubieran apretujado el corazón, explotado algo en su interior y luego simplemente abandonarlo como a un perro. No podía ser normal el querer apretar la cabeza contra la almohada para oler ese perfume que había dejado en las sabanas, ese olor combinado de él y el suyo.

Que le regresara a su alrededor, el podía flotar a su alrededor como un planeta más en su galaxia y el podía ser el sol, el podía ser el mismo universo si quería.

Todo eso era una locura, el no podía estar así de vuelto loco por alguien, todo eso era culpa de Erwin, el no podía enviar aun chico a que le enamorara y luego decirle que la magia solo duraba unas horas, se sentía como estar dentro del cuento de cenicienta, ahora entendía al príncipe.

Fin.

_Gracias por leer_ _, siéntanse libres de reclamarme por hacerles perder su tiempo. Subiréla próximaparte el viernes próximo._


	2. Borracho Atrevido

_Perdón por no subirlo el viernes si alguien lo estaba esperando, es que se me había borrado el capitulo y como no me llamaba la atención escribir lo mismo dos veces, pensé en algo diferente que escribir. Espero lo disfruten y si no una enorme disculpa._

_Perdonen mis faltas de ortografía, les juro que intento no tener, pero aun me falta estudiar más al respecto._

_Última parte:_

**_Borracho_ _atrevido_**

Eren salió por la puerta trasera, se sentó sobre las escaleras y sacando su cajetilla planeaba fumar un cigarrillo, intento una vez dando vuelta a la tuerquilla de su encendedor, luego dos, pero la flama no salía, harto lanzó en encendedor contra la pared de enfrente.

Hundió su cabeza entre sus manos aspirando con fuerza, se había peleado con el jefe del lugar por no querer quedarse horas extras, el hombre dijo que le bajaría el sueldo y el termino explotando en un montón de insultos, quería, no, necesita un cigarrillo ahora mismo o va a explotar. No siempre fue de esa manera, hubo un tiempo donde fumar le parecía una tontería, algo sucio, pero luego de estar rodeado de tanta gente fumadora terminó encontrándole el gusto, la calma tallada en cada inhalada.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y uno de los chicos de la barra llamado Armin asomo su cabeza.

—Henry, te están buscando —. Su voz era muy delgada al igual que su cuerpo.

Eren pensó que eso era imposible porque nadie sabía de su trabajo, a no ser que su madre lo hubiera descubierto, el corazón se le detuvo unos segundos imaginando a la mujer esperándole dentro del bar totalmente decepcionada, seguro había sido el chismoso de Jean que le había amenazado días antes con decirle de su trabajo a su madre.

—¿Quien? —el rubio no contestó, en cambio pareció pensarlo, en serio estaba poniéndole nervioso. —¡¿Quién es Armin?! —grito sin importarle que el rubio no tenía la culpa de nada, estresado ya estaba y ahora tenía también los nervios de punta.

—Es un hombre, me he olvidado de preguntar su nombre, estaba ocupado descubriendo a quien buscaba exactamente porque me había dicho otro nombre y luego le pedí que te describiera, pero solo entendí que se trataba de ti cuando dijo que tu cabello era largo. —la lengua se le trababa al rubio por los nervios, Eren era muy explosivo.

Eren respiro más tranquilo ahora, adivinaba quien era, sabía que vendría en algún momento, de hecho, le sorprendió que tardará tanto, casi un mes de su encuentro y por fin estaba ahí.

—Iré en un momento. —agitó su mano y el rubio se fue asintiendo.

Si bien sabía que el otro le buscaría, estaba deseando que no lo hiciera. No negaba que pensaba en él, pero quizá esa era la peor parte de todo, era como una plaga para su negocio, esa semana apenas pudo trabajar.

Entró al lugar, camino hasta la barra donde le identifico con el bastón contra el taburete y su espalda recta. Está vez vestía un saco de cuadros en tonos grises y una camisa negra de cuello alto, se veía elegante.

—Hola Levi, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —tomo asiento junto a él, Farlan detrás de la barra le miro extrañado, tendría que haberse ido a casa desde hace un rato.

—Quería encontrarme contigo —. Su voz era tan calmada y recta como la recordaba, su cabello estaba tan correcto como aquella vez, lacio y brillante bajo las luces de la barra y su rostro teñido en un rojo opaco por el color rojizo del lugar.

—¿A qué se debe eso? Dime que no te enamoraste de mi —río un poco rodando en el banco colocando sus codos en la barra, su pierna se cruzó sobre la otra y miró sin interés al Drag en la tarima que imitaba a Cher. —¿Quieres una hora? Podemos ir a los baños.

—No quiero una hora, Ere..— antes de terminar de pronunciar su nombre el castaño le hizo callar con su dedos sobre sus labios, miró por encima de su hombro al chismoso de Farlan que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, en especial a Levi.

—No digas mi nombre verdadero, intento mantener mi trabajo y mi vida privada separadas. —Eren retiro su dedo, le observo unos segundos saboreando las facciones con sus ojos, llevaba unos lentes negros alargados al final que se le veían fantásticos, le resaltaban sus pómulos y su profundo color blanco de piel. El azabache dirigió su cabeza hacia él y buscando su mano sobre la barra se encontró con su codo, tímido primero le acaricio con la punta de los dedos donde el hueso resaltaba, pero luego le recorrió el brazo hasta su muñeca y de ahí a su palma, el hombre le tocó la mano con gusto de tenerla cerca y el no evito sonreír un poco. —Eres curioso. Dime que no te has enamorado. —repitió en un tonto más compasivo, le quito los lentes y se los puso el, dio una vuelta en la butaca y se miró en el reflejo de las vitrinas agitando su cabello para lograr una apariencia casi rockera. —Se me ven bien, pero en serio Levi, soy un pequeño hijo de perra, no debes enamorarte de un puto, es sentido común.

Farlan le dirigió una mirada curiosa a Levi ahora que no tenía sus lentes, Eren se los regreso y dando un salto se bajó del taburete. —Deberíamos salir de aquí, mi turno termino, además tuve una discusión con el jefe y Farlan te está mirando como el bocadillo de esta noche —se acercó un poco a su oído solo para soplarle lo siguiente como si contara un secreto que solo ellos dos podían saber—: Me pone un poco celoso.

Levi sintió ese cosquilleo tirar de sus tripas, el castaño le tiro del brazo hasta la puerta trasera donde sale a sentarse.

Al salir el castaño le soltó, pero Levi atrapó su mano de regreso en el aire, le gustaba el contacto, su mano que se sentía tan delicada como la mano de un hombre puede sentirse. Eren le empujo contra la pared y lo sintió arrodillarse, pero le freno en cuanto supo de sus intenciones. —No vine buscando esta clase de servicios, yo solo quiero hablar.

—No buscas a la persona indicada entonces, no soy terapeuta.

Levi sabía que lo que sentía y decía es una estupidez, ¿acaso el chico no era un prostituto? Era ridículo creerse especial en la vida del menor, el haberse acostado con él fue simplemente trabajo para Eren, era una tontería siquiera llegar a pensar que el chico lo disfruto, lo más probable es que solo es un buen actor ¿Qué cosa tonta le podía hacer creer que Eren disfruto cuando el acto no era ni siquiera con alguien de su elección?

Era cierto, Eren podía escribir un libro entero a todos esos hombres que le miraron y elogiaron sus habilidades como si eso fuera algo que le hiciera sentir bien, pues claro que era bueno, venía trabajando en eso desde hace mucho, o aquellos que en serio creían que le gustaba cuando lo único que hacía era poner su cerebro en otra parte, solo soltando gemidos como quien coloca su canción acostumbrada. Tampoco le interesan sus razones, todos se las decían como excusas, que si sus esposas no les entendían, que si su novio estaba muy delicado, le valía poco si nunca pudo salir del closet, lo que quería era que le dejaran hacer su trabajo y se largaran lo más pronto posible, así que ponía sus trucos en marcha para hacerlos largar lo antes posible. Pagar por sexo era la clase de cosas que solo un hombre mediocre haría, razón por la que nunca sintió empatía por ninguno. Luego estaban aquellos que le trataban de forma amable, como si eso lo hiciera mejor para él, menos comprado, pero a fin de cuentas era eso, y estaban aquellos otros con los que peleaba cuando alguno rompía las reglas como besarle o quitarse el condón, le insultaban entonces llamándole prostituto o puto como si fuera un insulto, ¿que no eran ellos los que le habían buscado exactamente por eso? Y otros más que le habían llamado cruel al rechazarlos, diciendo que no tenía sentimientos, no era su problema que se enamoraran, ¿quería dinero? Claro que si, por eso trabajaba de puto, ¿o acaso todos esos tipos creían que lo hacía por gusto? Que le gustaba tener tipos horribles sobre el solo porqué lo disfrutaba, pocas eran las veces si no es que nunca, la mayoría de las veces tenía miedo de encontrar sangre en su trasero, les odiaba desde el principio, solo quería gritarles a la cara que les odiaba, pero solo les sonreía.

Y aunque le dolía admitirlo, su ego se iba en eso, se quería arrancar la cabeza por lo que le había sucedido aquella noche, Levi le había tocado una fibra sensible, una de amabilidad y una empatía que no había hallado en alguien más, le recordó un poco a el mismo en su primera vez. Ahora había tomado ese rol de súper héroe, de querer conocerle, seguramente le preguntaría de nuevo sus razones de trabajar en aquello e intentaría ayudarle, enamorado de él, comúnmente no le importaría, el problema era que ahora también se sentía un poco asustado, no podía explicarlo.

Quería golpearle el rostro, tomar ese estúpido bastón con sus dos manos y darle de golpes en el estómago hasta hacerlo doblar, que se alejara, ser cruel con él para que no volviera.

—Levi, soy un prostituto y eso es decirlo de bonita manera ¿Qué esperas de mí? —se sentó de regreso en las escaleras.

—Te pagaré, el tiempo que hablemos te pagaré —dijo sin duda alguna.

—Levi, en serio no debes enamorarte de mí, soy un puto, no me enamoro de las personas, solo los utilizo haciéndoles creer que me utilizan a mí. Y tú solo estás enamorado de esta idea de que soy un chico imparable, totalmente candente y fogoso, pero eso es solo lo que muestro a mis clientes, no es lo que soy. —Levi podía sentir la resignación de Eren en su voz, escuchándole suspirar al describirse de esa manera, como si se conociera muy bien o como si ya hubiera intentado enamorarse y fracasado.

—Lo sé, sé que es tonto, idiota, estúpido y que debería dejar de pensar en ti, pero no puedo así que solo por esta vez, Eren.

Eren saco sus cigarros de nuevo, coloco uno en su boca y busco el encendedor que antes lanzo al suelo, esta vez prendió al primer intento.

—¿Fumas? —le pregunto Eren como invitación.

—No, lo he dejado.

—Suertudo, ¿entonces es verdad? ¿Estás enamorado de mí? Solo un cliente más se ha enamorado de mí, termino gritándome que no tengo sentimientos y demás cosas, espero no termines de esa manera.

—Lo estoy y no sería capaz de hacer eso ni ahora ni en el futuro. —Eren tuvo el impulso de reírse, sonaba tan serio, él lo decía más en broma, pero Levi no parecía del tipo que hacia bromas.

Hablaron un rato apenas de cosas como el cigarrillo, de lo calurosa que estuvo esa semana, fue una plática sin un sentido en realidad. Al día siguiente volvió con rosas, al siguiente con girasoles y al siguiente con tulipanes y al siguiente no conocía el nombre de la flor y tampoco de las que le siguieron de ahí en adelante, le llevaba a su casa en su carro, el chofer ya le reconocía, no había muchas palabras, pero en poco tiempo se volvió una rutina esperarle al acabar su trabajo.

En su trabajo los demás chicos le decían que solo quería enamorarlo para tener una forma de acostarse con el sin tener que pagarle, pero Eren no creía que fuera esa su intención porque Levi tenía dinero o eso parecía y no había intentado ni siquiera besarle.

En cambio, Eren una noche en la parte trasera del auto intento arrodillarse de nuevo diciéndole que solo sería un agradecimiento por llevarlo a su casa diariamente por varias semanas, pero el mayor le alejo nuevamente cuando jalaba de su cinturón, eso le había molestado de manera demencial así que se sentó de nuevo y se cruzó de brazos. —¿Entonces qué es lo que quieres de mí? No voy a enamorarme de ti, Levi, déjalo de una vez si crees que por estos detalles yo me enamorare. —El azabache era tan callado que Eren a veces sentía que le intimidaba.

—No lo hago para que te enamores de mí, lo hago porqué yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Aquellas palabras le habían removido el corazón a Eren, pero su mente estaba furiosa, en serio quería tomar aquel bastón y darle de golpes con él por ser tan tonto, estaba seguro que podría pedirle dinero y Levi se lo daría sin dudarlo, pero no lo haría porqué es Levi y eso le hace estar tan molesto.

—Es ilógico, sácate esa idea de la cabeza, Levi. —sus palabras eran duras. —No estás enamorado de mí, solo estas encaprichado porque fui el primero, de haber sabido que sería de esta manera no habría aceptado el trabajo. —Miro hacia la calle por la ventana. —Ni siquiera me conoces y afirmas amarme, no es por mi apariencia porqué no puedes verla así que debe ser por el sexo, si es lo que quieres está bien, pero deja ya de jugar al caballero entonces.

—No quiero sexo. —afirmo y no volvió a decir más.

Claro que no le amaba por su apariencia o por el sexo, le gustaba por la forma en que sus labios le habían dejado los suyos deseando por ellos cada día, como un suspiro robado, con el sabor a beso caliente en sus labios y el ardor en su piel por sus pequeñas garras que rasparon, por esa forma de dejar a sus oídos con ganas de escuchar más, aquella desvergüenza que mostraba sin darse cuenta y esa dulzura en su risa, su piel sedosa. Le amaba en oración a cada suspiro que le hacía soltar al pensarle, y por aquella forma de volver loco a su corazón al grado en que con solo escucharle este se golpeaba contra sus costillas la frente, una y otra vez cada una más fuerte que la anterior, jamás se había lamentado tanto de perder la vista como ahora que había algo que deseaba ver más que nada.

—Como quieras.

El azabache estiro su mano y atrapo la suya, Eren la quito, pero luego algo en él se encogió dentro de su estómago y la tomo de regreso. En serio. No tenía que ser tan amable o sonreírle levemente de esa manera solo cuando le tomo la mano, no tenía que hacerlo sentir tan mal por ser un poco duro con él, o demostrarle tanto lo feliz que estaba con la caricia en su mano, le hacía querer disculparse.

Se volvió una costumbre, molestarse un poco, enojarse con gracia y luego solo sonreírle, disfrutar de su perfume en silencio queriendo tocarle un poco, queriendo que fuera menos caballero.

—Ahora sé porque nunca perdiste tu virginidad, eres demasiado lento.

—¿Tú crees? ¿Cómo lo harías tú? —Eren lo pensó por un rato.

—Pues es mas difícil de lo que pensé.

Luego días después Levi le conto que en realidad no siempre fue ciego, que no había perdido su virginidad antes porqué su pareja era muy creyente y esperaban a casarse para tener su primera vez juntos, pero él murió en el choque en el que perdió la vista, luego de eso no volvió a tener una pareja seria, pero tampoco le gustaba pensar en solo acostarse con alguien sin sentimientos.

Eren entendió entonces que Levi si era muy diferente a él, que debía seguir adelante, el próximo jueves que era cuando trabajaba de nuevo no subiría a su auto, no podía seguir jugando con él y dándole esperanzas de esa manera. Se sacaría su perfume elegante desde dentro y sus ojos olvidarían su cabello o esa piel blanca y esa sensación de calor cuando le tenía cerca, el placer de hacerle tragar saliva al acercársele demasiado.

Lo tenía todo fríamente calculado, cada oración que diría si este le pedía una explicación, todo lo había sobre pensado, solo que no contaba con que a dos días de ese pensamiento estaría caminando fuera de la universidad con uno de sus amigos de carrera discutiendo sobre la última clase del día, cuando en su vista se cruzaría Levi , pasando frente a él sin siquiera percibir su presencia.

El problema no era que Levi caminara frente a él sin notarlo, el hombre era ciego y no era un perro para olfatearlo así que eso era normal, lo que de verdad le ocasiono un dolor muy agudo en el pecho fue su compañía.

Tomada de su mano iba una chica y el reía cómodamente, Eren no recordaba haberlo escuchado reír antes como cuando esperaba tomado de la mano el cruce en la esquina del semáforo, la chica le beso la mejilla y el se sintió tan aplastado, absorbido por el suelo. Pero lo que le paro el latir fue el percatarse de que de su otra mano iba una niña que había llamado su atención al llamar a Levi papa.

—¿Pasa algo? —le había preguntado su amigo al verlo parado mirando a la pareja

—No, solo he recordado a mi madre, se parece un poco a esa mujer, pero venga, vamos. —mintió, era bueno en eso.

—Hombre lo siento, debe ser terrible, si madre muriera yo no sabría qué hacer, no sé ni lavar mi ropa y la comida se me quema todo el tiempo, además ya ves que soy un poco torpe y... —el chico siguió hablando y ellos siguieron caminando, Eren como es buen actor hacia como que le escuchaba, pero dentro tenía tantas ganas de tirarse a llorar.

¿No se suponía que él era el que quería cortar todo eso? Entonces porque le estaba doliendo tanto el saber que todo era mentira, que había sido engañado por un hombre que él consideraba tan bueno, tan bueno que debía alejarlo y ahora resultaba que era igual a todos.

En toda la noche no pudo dejar de llamarse tonto, pero claro que iba a ser así, que podía esperar de alguien que conoció en el trabajo, si para él era solo un prostituto y quien querría uno de pareja, como pudo creer que lo veía de otra manera.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

El jueves salió del bar a su hora normal y sin siquiera tener que mirar hacia el frente ya sabía que Levi estaba de pie frente a su automóvil negro tan fino y elegante como él, esperándole con su estúpido ramo, pero esta vez no se aguanto, que mas daba que fuera ciego, que probablemente fuera abusivo de su parte, el no podía con el coraje y a pesar de no ser un hombre agresivo tomo el ramo de sus manos y le golpeo con el algunas veces llamándole mentiroso, poco le importo que algunas personas le miraran.

—¡¿De qué hablas, Eren?!—Levi sentía los golpes del ramo y los pétalos entrando por su camisa hasta perderse entre el movimiento, intentaba en vano parar los golpes, pero no sabía ni de donde vendría el siguiente.

—¡Hablo de que eres un mentiroso! ¡Pero le mentiste al tipo equivocado, Levi! ¡Nadie me va a engañar de nuevo nunca! ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie! ¡Nunca más! —se sentía tan triste y molesto, decepcionado, sin poder evitarlo las lagrimas comenzaron a correrle por el rostro, ¿por qué tenían siempre que ser iguales? Incluso los que parecían buenos. —¡Nunca más! ¡Nunca!

Su brazo ya cansado ardía luego de darle de zapes con el ramo y lo dejo caer a su costado con las flores hechas trizas tomadas del tallo por su mano, con el plástico que las envolvía desecho luego de haber sido perfecto, los pétalos todos derramados sobre el azabache y la acera.

—Y yo que estuve por creerte, pero eres igual a todos. —le dijo apuntándole con el ramo para luego aventárselo. —Quédate con tus estúpidas flores y métetelas por donde te quepan y no vuelvas nunca.

El chofer bajo y Eren le miro acercarse a él con cierto temor porqué parecía un tipo fuerte, Levi se sacudió un poco el cabello y entonces alzo su rostro hacia él, ese que había mantenido agachado mientras el chico le rebotaba el ramo en la cabeza. Sus ojos tan claros parecían arder más que nunca, se veía enojado, su ceño se fruncía y el olor a flores apretujadas entraba por su nariz insistentemente, tenía un leve tono rojizo de puro enojo.

—Me largo ¿Y sabes qué Levi? Te hubiera salido más barato una hora que andarte con esas tonterías de que me querías de verdad. Si te acercas una vez más a mi le diré todo a tu esposa. —Dio una vuelta sobre sus pies y se largo escuchando al chofer preguntarle a Levi si estaba bien, pero a Eren poco le importaba, ojala y estuviera mal.

Al día siguiente Levi no fue, ni tampoco al siguiente, debía estar aterrado por su amenaza de que le contaría a su esposa, la quería mucho al parecer.

Pero el domingo se apareció frente a él, solo que no le estaba esperando fuera del bar, si no que el hombre llego tocando borracho a la puerta de su apartamento a las dos de la mañana, Eren se levanto con temor puesto que la zona donde vivía no era muy segura y ya había escuchado de algunos robos a sus vecinos, sus facciones se relajaron al preguntar —¿Quién es y a quien busca? —y recibir como respuesta un:

—Soy solo un ciego idiota que te ama y busco al hombre más hermoso que he conocido. —abrió la puerta entonces un poco molesto solo para ver a Levi un tanto ebrio, no demasiado, pero estaba claro que había bebido algo, debió haber tropezado algunas veces en las escaleras porqué se venía sobando las rodillas.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Levi? —su tono no fue amable, mucho menos gentil, en cambio fue cortante y agresivo.

—Déjame pasar, por favor, Eren. —le pidió dejando en paz su rodilla que antes masajeaba.

—No, ¿no tienes una casa donde llegar acaso? Tu esposa ya debe estar preocupada, eres un descarado total al venir a mi casa.

—Eren no tengo idea de lo que hablas, te has vuelto loco lindo, pero esta es la noche. —Aparte se atrevía a tomarlo por loco.

—No intentes mentirme, yo mismo los mire paseando, no te atrevas a negar a tu hija Levi porqué entonces si me decepcionare por completo. —el azabache nego con su cabeza de un lado a otro.

—Eren yo no tengo esposa, mucho menos hija.

—Todo aquello que decías de no querer mi cuerpo era mentira, solo me engañaste, solo estabas esperando a que me enamorara para entonces ponerme a chupártela.

—Eren calla, calla, calla, calla. —Soltó su bastón y inclinándose sobre el al interior del departamento le coloco la palma sobre sus labios.—Solo escúchate, ¿has perdido la cabeza? No puedo tener esposa ni hijos, ¿no recuerdas que yo era virgen cuando te conocí? ¡Yo era virgen! ¡Y no soy bisexual!

Algo en la cabeza de Eren hizo conexión como un cable suelto.

—¡Me has mentido sobre todo! ¡Maldito desgraciado! Yo los mire paseando, no puedes mentirme, tu, una mujer y una niña llamándote papa, no soy idiota Levi.

—¿Mikasa? Mikasa no es mi hija ¡Dios no! Ella solo me dice de esa manera. —Le atrapo el rostro con ambas manos, tomándole de las mejillas suaves. —Y la mujer era seguramente mi madre o Isabel. Eren yo no tengo razones para mentirte, si no he buscado sexo es porqué... —el azabache tomo impulso y le hizo retroceder hasta el interior de su apartamento, empujo la puerta con su pierna y esta se cerró mientras él se acercaba mas a cada paso y Eren retrocedía —Yo solo quería que tu buscaras mis labios en vez de arrodillarte cada maldita vez. Solo bésame, Eren, se que te sientes igual que yo ahora, tuve que tomarme unas copas antes de poder confrontarte así que tiene que ser hoy.

Eren aun tenía muchas preguntas y su cabeza era un torbellino de pensamientos, el aliento de Levi estaba sobre él, whisky y ron en sus labios.

—Bésame, Eren, bésame o miénteme y di que no te importo, ya no importa porque sé que lo hago, sé que me amas tanto como yo a ti, sé que no has vendido tu cuerpo desde un tiempo para acá y yo tengo la ilusión de que sea por mí, solo bésame, quémame Eren, compadécete de este pobre hombre ciego que no hace más que amarte, que no quiere más que un beso que me prenda en fuego. —Eren choco con su piano y sus manos aplastaron algunas teclas, casi cae del temblor en sus piernas por el nerviosismo que sentía, la adrenalina en su cuerpo cuando Levi pego su cuerpo al suyo y sus caderas se tocaron calientes —. Llévame de nuevo al cielo, Eren. Vamos, bésame.

—¡Ya cállate tu...pequeño hombrecillo! —risas rasposas fue lo que salió de la garganta de Levi, su voz era agitada y lo imaginaba a la perfección frente a él sin saber a dónde mirar.

—Lo deseas, no es así, Eren? Estas temblando, tiemblas de emoción, de excitación, solo hazlo y yo te daré todo de mí, lo siento, pero quizá si quiera sexo esta noche.

Eren tenía la cabeza en blanco, se había quedado sin palabras a lo que su corazón sentía, no había discusión, no podía pensar y su corazón tenia ahora las riendas entre sus manos y le empujaba a besar aquellos labios frente suyo y ver esos ojos claros que opacos aun mostraban vida brillando como aquella vez.

Le soltó los brazos que impedían al otro acercarse más, le paso en un arranque los brazos por el cuello y sus piernas brincaron alrededor de las caderas azabache, algunas teclas gritaron al sentarse sobre ellas, pero para entonces Eren ya estaba besando al azabache sin compasión.

Aquello tenía que ser el mismo paraíso, Eren se deja caer en el sentimiento, se deja hundir en aquellas arenas movedizas que el azabache a colocado como trampas en su corazón, en sus intestinos, y se atreve a ser tonto de nuevo, aferrarse con sus uñas a su espalda creyendo que es diferente, tirar de sus cabellos mientras se restriega contra él y repetir su nombre porqué lo que siente no es normal y necesita su ayuda para calmar aquella incertidumbre que muy en el fondo sabe cómo se llama.

—En verdad, en verdad, me gustas tanto. —le dice agitado con su respiración acelerada y la voz ronca contra sus labios. —No puede ser normal, joder no puede ser común. —Luego le tira de sus cabellos también y le jala de la ropa, sintiendo todo, oyéndolo todo, cada palpitar.

—Te amo, Levi. —suelta en un gemido Eren, no sabe lo que dice, ni siquiera lo pensó y su mama siempre le dijo que pensara antes de hablar, pero por primera vez lo que dijo era bueno, era cierto, era correcto. —Me gustas también, me gusta todo.

—Dios, cuanto quisiera verte.

—Ya me ves, de verdad me ves.

Le beso de nuevo, con los sentimientos congeniando entre sus labios, con los sentimientos tatuados en la piel y la excitación en sus corazones más que en sus miembros.

Se amaban de verdad, ambos lo sabían desde el primer orgasmo, sin prejuicios, porqué amar de verdad es amar cada parte de la otra persona, así sea un gran defecto para algunos, tú debes aprender a arroparlo y amarlo de la misma manera en que amas sus cosas buenas.

_Fin_.

_Espero de verdad que les gustará y si no pueden decirmelo, no me sentiré mal, en cambio me ayudará a mejorar. Gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí, no saben cuanto lo apreció. _


End file.
